T.U.F.F. Sickness
Snaptrap and his men have bought a sickness ray from the evil shopping channel and they plan to make everyone in Petropolis sick, so they could rob every bank in the city. no one knows this yet. Kezwick has rabies and keeps biting from grouchiness from the rabies. Kezwick stays in a bubble like that time he had a cold. The agents were in the break room doing what ever like watching tv or eating or sleeping or using the internet. Kezwick was in the break room talking with Kitty. Kitty felt bad for him. Kezwick was only grouchy when someone talks about him. Kitty: Kezwick, are you alright? Kezwick: well, yes and no. No, because i've got rabies. Kitty: well i know that. Kezwick: yes, because i have cuh-cuh-cuh-created a cure, but it takes 12 hours for it to take effect and for the rabies to go away. I took it 4 hours ago. just 8 m-muh-more hours to go. Dudley: i can't believe he has rabies! Kezwick: grrrrr! *showing teeth* Dudley: what!? Kitty: he doesn't want other people talking about him. and also, he's a little grouchy from the rabies. Dudley: now i'm scared of him! Kitty: there's no need to be scared. everyone is like this when they have rabies. Kezwick:* microwaves a burrito* Dudley: *sniffs* i smell burrito! Kezwick: *takes it out of the microwave* Dudley: BURRITO! *hops on Kezwick* Kezwick: *bites* Dudley: ow! i forgot he's grouchy. sheesh! Kitty: you still shouldn't jump on people when they have a burrito. we're still working on that. Kezwick: well, i'll be f-f-f-finishing my inventions. what are you gonna do, Chief? Chief: not anger you getting rabies. D'I mean, i'm going into my office to read my novels! Kezwick: okaaaay... Snaptrap has already sprayed the gas on the whole city by flying a plane. the whole city is sick now. Kezwick: Agents, i'm getting intel that Snaptrap has infected the city wi-*huffs twice, sneezes, and sniffs* Kitty: oh, Gesundheit. are you okay? Kezwick: yes, Agent Katzwell. Dudley: now what were you saying? Kezwick: Snaptrap has infected the city with a suh-suh-sickness ray *getting weaker* and is making everyone sick. *sneezes* Chief: uh, does anyone feel weak? Kitty: *sneezes* Dudley: *sneezes* Chief: *coughs* Kezwick: we m-m-must stop Snaptrap! *sneezes twice* Kitty and Dudley gets in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drive towards Snaptrap's lair where he has all the money. Kitty and Dudley beat him up and return the money. they then find the sickness ray and reverse it turning everyone healthy again. they head back to T.U.F.F. there were only 2 hours left before the rabies go away. Kitty and Dudley: *comes in* Chief: great job, Agents! the city is perfectly healthy again! Kezwick: have you confiscated the sickness ray? Kitty: we sure did! Kezwick: okay. now i'll go destroy it before it fuh-fuh-fuh-falls into the wrong hands again. Dudley: is your rabies gone yet? Kezwick: grrrr! Dudley: sorry, sorry! i forgot. Kitty: you'll know when his rabies is gone. he'll stop growling at you every time you mention it. *giggles* Dudley: *rolls eyes* *2 hours later* Kezwick: yes! my rabies is gone! Kitty and Chief: everything is back to normal! Dudley: let's all have an end of the show smile! Kezwick: yeah! All: *smiles* THE END